Tired? You've Been Running Through My Mind All Day
by existentialismm
Summary: Don't take the title seriously, but do take the story seriously. 6th year. RHr. short but sweet. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Madam Pince quietly hummed to herself as she shut down the library for the night. "This is how it should be all the time" she thought "no dirty students messing the books up. Who knows where their hands have been". Sighing, she exited through the door behind her desk into her living quarters, maybe for a quick read before she retired for the night.

Hermione smiled to herself. Her plan was victorious.

For the past half an hour she had been sitting in the very back corner of the Restricted Section, waiting for the hawk-like librarian to leave. Lighting her wand and placing it on top of a nearby stack of dusty books, Hermione grinned. Finally a quiet sanctuary where she could think. No gossiping girls. No obnoxious trouble makers. No homework. No Harry. No Ron.

No Ron.

Over the past year, Hermione had come to the fact that she was madly in love with her ginger-haired friend. Well, she had always _liked_ him, ever since 1st year. Over and over again, though, he kept breaking her heart. The Scabbers Incident. The Yule Ball. Lavender Brown. But she couldn't get enough of him.

Sighing, a train of thoughts ran through her head.

_You should probably study for Snape's test while you're here._

_**Ron broke up with Lavender yesterday.**_

_Will my 3 rolls of parchment for Mcgonagall be enough?_

_**Ron looks very fit lately. Must be the quidditch.**_

_I hope I got an O on my essay for Professor Vector._

_**You almost let your love for Ron slip in Potions today.**_

Hermione cringed as she looked back on what happened.

_

* * *

__Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie chose a table in potions that day that was next to a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting the most seductive scents Hermione had ever smelt. Slughorn, interrogated the class about the contents of various cauldrons scattered around the room (Hermione of course, the only one with answers). When it came to the potion next to them, her hand was in the air._

"_Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here...yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again._

"_It's Amortentia!"_

"_It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"_

"_It's the most powerful love potion in the world!", said Hermione._

"_Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"_

"_And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mowed grass and new parchment and -"_

* * *

She didn't finish. She couldn't. Not with Ron and the Slytherins right there, because then everyone would know what she thought of Ron (and she wasn't ready for that).

The other scent the Amortentia mimicked for her was the perfume Ron had given her last Christmas.

It was a delicate floral scent with undertones of coconut and vanilla. Hermione had never worn it, but she loved it for one reason.

Ronald had given it to her.

The most sentimental gift she had ever received from a guy.

Hermione frowned. If only her could be like that _all_ the time. Ron was incredibly tactless.

Yawning, Hermione laid her head on a pile of books, and her eyelids flickered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Hermione awoke to approaching footsteps. Frozen in fear of consequences, she couldn't turn off her wand before...

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Ronald?"

"Yes?"

Sighing in relief Hermione relaxed. It was not Filch or Snape, just Ron. She sat there in the silence thinking, what in the world is he doing in the library? He _never _goes to the library.

"So what are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. Hermione laughed and answered "You go first."

"Well," Ron started "I was looking for you..."

Hermione's heart swelled. He was looking for her?

"...because me and Harry were having trouble with Mcgonagall's essay..."

Instantly Hermione's hopes were punctured. "Is that what I am?" she thought "Just a tutor?"

Ron noticed her frown and said quickly "No, its not like that. Harry said no one had seen you in the past few hours and I ... I was worried. About you...you know?"

The awkward silence grew. Neither of them spoke.

While all this happened Hermione's heart raced. She was alone. With her crush of over five years. In the dark library at a time when nobody was likely to come in...

The possibilities were endless.

While she was rearing her imagination from more explicit thoughts, Ron coughed nervously.

With that cough came a single thought.

Hermione knew what to do.

"Ronald? I have something to tell you" she whispered anxiously. And without waiting for an answer she plowed on "I don't know how your going to react to this, and I'm not to sure about how you feel about me, but I think it's time you know. Ron, I like you, hell, I think I might even love you. I have for the longest time. And even though you always broke my heart, I still loved for you more than ever. I think that's why I argue with you so much, because I care about you." Hermione paused, the quickly added "Yesterday, in Potions, the Amortentia smelt like the perfume you gave me." then flinched at how immature it sounded.

Hermione didn't have the courage to look at Ron quite yet. Not after she said all that. Seven minutes passed before she bravely turned her head in his direction.

Ron was sitting there, on the dusty stool, grinning, like Hermione had just said the funniest thing in the world.

She felt tears pool up in her eyes.

"God dammit Ronald Weasley" Hermione sobbed " I just told you my heart's confessions and all you can do is sit there grinning like an idiot, making me feel like an idiot myself!"

Hermione turned away, head in her hands crying. She hadn't imagined this to happen at all.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand cup her chin. Ron turned her face to his, still smiling. He gently brushed away her tears.

And without warning he kissed her.

Hermione felt every particle in her body explode as she turned to jelly. Her lips tingled were his touched hers.

And she could feel him still smiling.

* * *

AN: Well there you go. My first story. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I'm terribly sorry (really). Oh yes, and I like reviews :) 


End file.
